Love Like Crazy
by jailynn-gleek
Summary: Everyone thought they were crazy; they knew they were in love. Puck/Santana


**Author's Note: This is the first story I've written and completed in two years. Be brutal!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, things would be much, much different.**

* * *

><p><em>They called them crazy when they started out<br>__Said seventeen's too young to know what love's about_

"This is ridiculous. You're not in love with him!"  
>"Yes, I am! Why can't you see that?"<br>"You're only seventeen, Santana. You don't know what love is! He's not the right guy for you!"  
>"He's always been the right guy!"<br>"He's ruining your life, _mija_."  
>"No, <em>you<em> are! You've barely been in my life, Dad. You can't start now!"

Santana grabbed the bag she had already packed and stormed out of the house, slamming the door as hard as she possibly could. She packed up her car. She headed to the only place she could think of: Puck's house. The tears flowed freely from her eyes. This wasn't how the conversation with her parents was supposed to go; not at all. When she pulled into his driveway, she sat in her car for a few minutes before she walked up to the door. She knocked lightly, waiting for him to answer. When he did, she tried to hold back her tears but she knew he could tell she had been crying. He had a worried look on his face, a look only she had seen a few times before.

"They know?"

She nodded. Puck didn't waste any time pulling her into the house and wrapping his arms around her. The feeling of his strong arms comforted Santana. She cried into his shoulder until she had no more tears. He walked her upstairs and into his room. They sat down on his bed.

"What happened?"  
>"I told my mom first. She was actually pretty excited. She's always loved you." Santana smiled for the first time in hours. "I asked her to help me tell my dad. It didn't help though. The second he heard the words, he flipped out on me. He started screaming about how we weren't in love. And that bitch didn't even defend me."<p>

Puck couldn't help but smile when she rolled her eyes, getting angry. No matter how upset Santana was, her anger shined brighter.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. Alright?"  
>"But I'm only seventeen. We-"<br>"We only need to wait a month to get married." He cut her off. "You'll be eighteen in just four weeks."

She nodded and leaned against him. Now that her parents were out of the way, they only had to tell his mom. She would understand. She wanted to marry Puck's father when she was their age. Although she didn't, she always said she regretted it. Telling his mother was a lot simpler than telling her parents that they were getting married. She gushed over the simple ring he managed to buy with his crappy paycheck from Sheets 'N Things. Dani, his little sister, hugged Santana, excited about having a big sister despite the fact that she always considered Santana her sister. As soon as Maria heard that her parents kicked her out, she insisted she move in with the Puckermans. As she fell asleep in Puck's arms that night, she knew that this was exactly the life she wanted to live.

They decided to tell all their friends at school the next day. Before Mr. Schue started glee rehearsal, Puck stood in front of the club and told them all that he and Santana were getting married. Simple as that. To say they were shocked was an understatement. They hadn't even known the two were dating. Artie was the first one to speak up.

"Congratulations? But why?"

Santana took the opportunity to walk next to Puck. She took his hand and smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

If their jaws weren't on the floor before, they were now. This wasn't exactly the reaction they had been expecting from their friends. They'd at least hoped that Brittany and Finn, their best friends, would be happy for them. Instead everyone started yelling at once.

"You're kidding, right?"  
>"This is ridiculous!"<br>"You're only seventeen!"  
>"You can't get married, dude. That's crazy."<br>"How could you let yourself get pregnant, Santana? So irresponsible."  
>"Stop it!"<p>

Everyone stopped talking amongst themselves and shouting at the couple and turned toward Mr. Schue. It was then that they noticed Santana had run off. Puck ran after her. He found her leaning against her locker, fighting back tears. He quickly pulled her close and rubbed her back.

"What i-if they're right?"  
>"It doesn't matter what they think, Tana. We're getting married and we're raising our baby and we're living happily ever after."<p>

* * *

><p>The glee club members didn't all get over the shock. Surprisingly, aside from Brittany, the only girl who stood up for Santana in the hallways was Rachel. The girl she had been so mean to was the only one who stood by her side. Even more so, she accompanied Santana and Puck to doctor's visits and took Santana shopping for clothes and items for the baby. It wasn't long before they were referring to each other as best friends.<p>

Puck was glad the girls were getting along. Finn had finally forgiven him once he realized that Puck would definitely be staying away from Rachel now. Which was good because Puck really needed a friend. He was excited to be marrying Santana and becoming a father, but he was also terrified. And the only one he could open up to was Finn; they had known each other since they were two and he was Puck's only real friend.

The wedding was very simple. Rachel and Brittany were the maids of honor and Puck's best men were Finn and Kurt, the two had started getting along a lot more. Aside from them, the only other attendees were Puck's mother and sister and the glee club, including Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. It was a quick process but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were husband and wife.

The remaining six months of pregnancy flew by. Her labor pains started during glee rehearsal, Puck still blames it on the choreography, and almost the entire club went to the hospital with them.

Gabriel Shane Puckerman was born at two in the morning. Santana woke up to the sounds of _"Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn love you"_ in a voice she used to hate but had grown to appreciate. They were holding Gabriel while Puck held her hand. She realized there was no one else in the world she would rather share this moment with.

* * *

><p>They were the best man and maid of honor at Rachel and Finn's wedding four years later.<p>

Although they lived in Columbus, Rachel and Finn traveled back to Lima to be there for Gabriel's first day of kindergarten. Rachel held Santana while she cried for her baby boy, so proud of him.

Puck and Santana were the first ones in the hospital when Rachel gave birth to Liliana Marie Hudson just two years after they were married.

They took turns traveling back and forth between Columbus and Lima for births, first days of school, birthdays and anniversaries.

* * *

><p>The day their first grandchild was born was one Puck and Santana would never forget. They were only 39 years old and they were already grandparents. But Cristiana Maria Puckerman was a blessing.<p>

The entire Puckerman clan was gathered in the hospital room. Puck and Santana watched as their other children – Marcus, Nathaniel, Isabella, Joshua and Abigail; all ranging in age from three to 16 – fawned over their older brother's daughter. Puck pulled Santana close.

"I love you so much."

* * *

><p>"Happy anniversary!"<p>

The words brought Santana out of a daydream. She and Puck had gone to their daughter Isabella's house for their grandson's birthday party. They weren't expecting to be met with their own anniversary party.

"Isabella, I'm going to kill you."  
>"Yeah right, Mom. Happy anniversary." Isabella kissed her mother and turned to her father. "Happy anniversary, Daddy."<p>

Santana watched as Puck hugged their oldest daughter tight. As she surveyed the room, tears sprung to her eyes. Finn and Rachel were there with their children and grandchildren. Kurt and David had brought along their family as well. She was surprised to see Quinn, someone who she hadn't spoken to in many years. All of the old glee club members were there. Rachel was the first one to hug her.

"Happy anniversary, old lady."  
>"Oh shut up. You're the same age as me." Santana laughed.<br>"I don't think so. I'm seven months younger."

The unforgettable opening notes of _Don't Stop Believing_ started playing on the karaoke machine. As the original members of the New Directions sang, it was like they were back in high school over fifty years ago. Their children and grandchildren cheered them on.

While the night was coming to an end, Puck quietly pulled Santana out onto the back porch. They could still hear the music inside, all of their friends and family laughing and having a great time. He pulled a small box from his pocket. Santana couldn't stop the tears as he opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"It's the one I should have gotten you when we found out you were pregnant with Gabriel. And the one I should have gotten you when I finally started an actual job."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. He wiped the tears from her cheek. The setting sun made her look even more beautiful and radiant than ever.

"I told you we would live happily ever after."

_They called them crazy when they started out  
><em>_They've been together fifty-eight years now_

_Ain't that crazy?_


End file.
